


About Today

by jupiterdylan



Series: About the day [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>叉叔是个小混混，冬冬是学生。两人因缘际会碰在一起，后来叉叔教会了冬冬怎么打飞机…几年后，叉叔还是混混，眼看跟着自己的小崽子越来越人模人样，他忽然就自惭形秽起来…ssshannon：点梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“又是这小子。真他妈够准时的。”朗姆洛将抽到一半的香烟衔到嘴里，数了数纸袋里的东西——半盎司可卡因，一盎司大麻，半盒香烟，他把香烟掏出来塞到兜里，顺便摸了一把插在他裤腰上的转轮手枪。大概一个月前，朗姆洛供货的这所高中的“经销商”哈里森说是自己的行动遭到怀疑，必须得尽量隐匿一些才行，所以让另外的人来取货，这一换就是一个月，每个周四朗姆洛都和他见一次面，他已经渐渐熟悉了这个人的走路姿势。

在高中生里不算太高的个头，很瘦，像是一颗刚刚栽下的苹果树苗；走起路来脚步很轻，总是穿着厚连帽衫；现在只是冬天却一直带着手套，不只是太怕冷还是过于谨慎；言语极少，朗姆洛至今和他见过四次，还没听他说过一句完整的句子。

今天有点不一样。那人递给朗姆洛捆成卷的纸钞，把装着货的袋子打开查看了一下，然后站在一旁，等待朗姆洛点好钱。

“好了吗？”虽然很短，但这至少也算一句完整的话，比平时的“东西”、“快点”要好一点。朗姆洛一时兴起，对那人说：“少了一百块。”

“不可能！”那人惊讶抬起头来，正好对上朗姆洛的目光，那人呼吸的频率加快了一点，朗姆洛闻到一股柠檬薄荷口香糖的味道，还看见了那人脸上肿起一大块。

“骗你的，钱数没错，你走吧。”那人白了朗姆洛一眼，加快脚步消失在小巷里。

朗姆洛更加深信他不是个会用上他的“货”的人，他的味道太干净了。干这行久了，朗姆洛对他客户群体的判断准确的很，他远远的就能闻出那种使用毒品的人从里烂到外的酸味。说不定是哈里森逼着他来的，朗姆洛想到那人脸上的伤，哈里森是个令人讨厌的家伙，明明才上高中二年级，身高却超过了自己，更别提还有一头胡萝卜色乱糟糟的头发。这家伙常常说可卡因不好卖，要朗姆洛拿冰毒供给他，但整个城市的人都知道朗姆洛所在的帮派只卖可卡因，冰毒的货源掌握在另一个帮派手里，他这么说就是为了跟朗姆洛压价，旁敲侧击的告诉他如果他要耍什么花招，比如给少了一点或者暗自涨价，他就要换掉朗姆洛，到对家去买冰毒。偏偏他的上司还不想放弃这所中学的市场，这结果就是朗姆洛作为经手人无法从中捞到任何好处，白跑腿儿不说，还要忍受哈里森的阴阳怪气。实话实说，新来的这个人比哈里森招人喜欢多了。

下一次碰面的时候，那人竟然迟到了，朗姆洛在原地吸了两支香烟，才看到那个人跌跌撞撞的走过来。他深蓝色的连帽衫沾了土，膝盖处的牛仔裤蹭破了，脸上更是惨兮兮的，鼻血蹭了一大片袖口上，仍然没止住。

“哈里森的人刚刚抢了今晚要给你的钱，我现在没钱可以给你了。”

“然后呢？”朗姆洛觉得掏出张纸巾或者手帕给他应该是个正确的选择，但他兜里既没有纸巾也没有手帕，所以他只好就那么看着。

“你先把货给我，钱我明天再想办法。抢走钱这件事我猜不是哈里森授意的，等我告诉哈里森没准能把钱找回来。”

“‘你猜’？‘没准’？我可没那么傻让我的货打水漂。你先把钱找回来再说。”朗姆洛丢下他一人离开，拐出小巷的时候他偷偷看了一眼，那人正坐在地上用袖子擦鼻血。

 

朗姆洛在第二天上报了这件事，他被自己的上司臭骂了一顿，骂他无能，连个学生都掌控不了。他碍于面子，以及一点不肯承认的、对那个临时送货人的担忧，在放学之后往学校跑了一趟。周五的下午学生们都急着回家过周末，朗姆洛给哈里森打了个电话，没有人接。

他躲开保安，晃进教学楼里，一楼的大厅里写着班级编号，朗姆洛不知道哈里森在高二的哪一个班，只好踏上高二所在的楼层，准备一间一间地找。所有的房间都没人，朗姆洛一无所获，他不甘心的去厕所溜了一圈，在他上学的年头，厕所总是校园里各种不堪入眼的事情集中发生的地方。可惜的是，厕所里也空空如也，朗姆洛顺着旁边的楼梯走下楼，顺便给哈里森又打了一个电话。电话那头无人应答，走到高一的楼层时朗姆洛听到这一层的厕所里传来了叫嚷声，他认出哈里森的声音，于是大步走了过去。

“把那里弄松一点会比较好进去……德里克，把他衣服也脱了。”厕所门从里面锁住了，朗姆洛听见哈里森这样说着，紧接着就是那小子带着哭腔说“不”。朗姆洛胡乱地翻着身上的口袋，想要找出一个能捅开门锁的物件，毕竟是在学校里面，他不想闹出太大的动静。

“你给我老实点！”门里传出一声掌掴的脆响，哈里森声音接着说：“你不会想让我把这些事告诉瑞贝卡那个小婊子吧……我操，这他妈的是什么？！这么恶心……”

一扇木门应该问题不大，朗姆洛放弃了撬开门锁的念头，两下踹开了厕所的门。门里面掩盖的景象让朗姆洛吃惊了两秒钟：这个月来一直被使唤取货的那小子此刻正被哈里森压在窗台上，下半身完全光裸，一件半脱未脱地套在脖子上；哈里森敞开着裤子拉链，露出半勃起的性器；一个哈里森的同伙拧着那小子的胳膊，正兴奋的期待眼前施暴的场面。

“你们他妈的在干什么？”朗姆洛大吼了一句，哈里森和他的同伙明显瑟缩了一下，于是他更加有了底气，继续朝哈里森喊道：“见鬼，原来你是个该死的同性恋吗？我可不想把药卖给死基佬。”

“这不关你事儿，”哈里森强装镇定的说，一边悄然把性器装进裤子里，“这家伙竟然敢偷我的钱，我得给他点教训，再说我做什么也不用你管。”

“那只能怪你不接电话，干出的这点鸟事污着我的眼了。顺便让你朗姆洛叔叔为你提供点免费情报，昨天是你手下的小毒鬼抢了你的钱，”朗姆洛假意环视并不宽敞的房间，把别在后腰的手枪掏出来，“不过我猜他今天肯定没来吧，你也找不到他了对不对？快滚去找你的钱吧，好心的告诉你，我的上司最讨厌同性恋，你也可以去找卖冰毒的下家了，顺便让他卖菊花给你怎么样？”

哈里森和另一个人见到枪口真的害怕起来，将身下的人推到地上就慌不择路地跑出去，差点被朗姆洛弄下来的门绊倒。朗姆洛把枪装好，看着地上的人慢慢穿上上衣，他注意到那人的后背上有一堆十分狰狞的伤痕。这大概是哈里森说的恶心的地方了，朗姆洛想。

“你还好？”朗姆洛故意从那具半裸的身体上转开视线，拿捏出不带感情的音色问了一句。

那人并没有回答，反问道：“你并没看见是哈里森的人抢走了钱。”

“你说他抢了，”朗姆洛有点不好意思，“难道不是吗？”

“是他抢了。——詹姆斯，我的名字。谢谢你。”他从地上慢慢站起来

“布洛克，”詹姆斯从地上慢慢站起来，朗姆洛看到他的大腿内侧沾了一点血，不由觉得后庭一紧，以至于说出了非常不合时宜的话：“你被他操了？”

詹姆斯“短暂而有力”的看了朗姆洛一眼，出于对朗姆洛的感激之情，这个目光不能算作“瞪视”，他回答道：“没有，他……用手指弄伤的。你能帮我找个裤子吗，我的被他们扔进马桶了。”

 

最近的服装店离这里也要两公里，朗姆洛没有车，他也懒得走上来回四公里给这个小鬼买一条裤子。不过也许是命运的安排，就在今天，他恰好穿了一条拳击短裤，勉勉强强能让他挽回一点面子，他脱下自己的裤子，让詹姆斯套在身上。他对着厕所里早已碎裂的镜子照了下自己，觉得这个样子肯定混不过门口的保安，干脆连外套也脱了，只穿一件黑色的背心，准备装作大冷天还在长跑的傻逼，期待能这样骗过保安的眼睛。

“你先出门，叫个出租车在门口等着，给我打电话，然后我就跑出去。”朗姆洛这样对詹姆斯计划着。

“你住哪？电话给我，我拨一下号码。”詹姆斯接过朗姆洛的手机，用它给自己的号码拨通。他存下朗姆洛的号码，然后打电话给家里，说晚上暂时先不回去了，要去朋友家。

“你什么意思？不回去是要上我那里？”

“不行吗？”詹姆斯攥着裤腰，他太瘦了，朗姆洛的裤子在他身上完全挂不住，“我不像这个样子被家里看见，你就收留我一会吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“我可以洗个澡吗？”到达朗姆洛的破公寓之后，詹姆斯提出这样的请求。

“等一下。”朗姆洛抢先冲进浴室，将那里面胡乱扔着的脏内裤、臭袜子、色情杂志和润滑剂扔进一个大塑料袋里。他打开马桶的水箱，拿出用塑料袋包好的手枪子弹，考虑了一下觉得没必要如此谨慎，又把那子弹扔了进去，这才把站在屋里的詹姆斯叫进来。

水声在浴室响起来。朗姆洛的浴室里没有毛巾，他习惯了光着出来边看电视边擦干自己。他觉得他应该问问詹姆斯要不要自己帮他拿毛巾，但是这样太婆婆妈妈了。那小子要用的时候自然会喊自己来拿，朗姆洛想，到时候再说吧。

直到詹姆斯从浴室走出来，朗姆洛准备好的那条毛巾也没有派上用场。

“你用什么擦的？”

“用……我的运动衫，”詹姆斯看到沙发放着的毛巾，明白了朗姆洛的意思，“我以为你嫌我脏，把毛巾拿走了，所以我就……”

朗姆洛把毛巾扔在詹姆斯身上，“先用毛巾擦干，这屋里可没有暖气。话说，你用运动衫擦，一会要穿什么回去？”

大概是这个问题太尖锐了，一时让两人面面相觑，最终还是朗姆洛找出了一件褪色的套头衫作为结束。朗姆洛盯着詹姆斯擦干身体，等着看对方穿上自己那件破衣服是否合身。他观察着，联想哈里森的所作所为，觉得眼前的这个人的确相当好看，尚未发育完全的身体带有少年的纤细，哈里森他们想要对他施暴也不是毫无理由。

“很难看吧。”詹姆斯没由来地说了一句，朗姆洛一愣，脑子回到了正轨，这才明白詹姆斯说的是他背上那片被他忽略的伤痕。

“没有……”朗姆洛苍白的反驳着，从伤痕上移开了目光，却一不小心看向了更加尴尬的地方——“你他妈的怎么硬了？”

“诶？”詹姆斯从出门到现在就一直在接受朗姆洛目光的洗礼，他早就觉得这视线灼的他浑身发热，没想到连下体也精神起来。

“你能再借我条裤子吗？刚刚那条沾了血，我把它洗了。”

“那会沾上什么乱七八糟的液体吧，我可没几条裤子。”朗姆洛嘟囔了一句，想起自己还有没穿过的新内裤，就把那个拿来牺牲一下吧。

崭新的平角内裤穿在詹姆斯身上还是有点大，布料下面的那个器官完全没有偃旗息鼓的趋势。朗姆洛打开了电视，詹姆斯心不在焉的看了一会健身器材的电视广告，希望他的老二能尽快的软下去。

过了几分钟，这条电视购物的广告还没有播完，朗姆洛在塑料袋里掏出一本色情杂志和润滑剂，递到詹姆斯面前：“借给你解决一下，你的前面，湿了。”

詹姆斯低头看到灰色的内裤上洇湿了一个硬币大小的痕迹，他立刻脸红了，连忙将那两样东西推开，用极快的语速说：“不用了谢谢！等一会就好了！”

“已经过去一会了，你去浴室弄吧，不用不好意思，反正我也……见过今天哈里森对你做的事了。还是你喜欢干撸？纸巾盒在沙发后面，硬着也很不舒服吧。”

“我从没……那样做过。”詹姆斯小声的回答道。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？你都多大了竟然还没有撸过管？”朗姆洛敢说这是他今年听过的最好笑的笑话，一个上高二的男生居然还没手淫过，他自己在这个年龄交过的女友可有一大把了。

詹姆斯认真的回答：“17。”

“我不是真的在问你的年龄……你有没有女友？”朗姆洛还想期待一下这家伙会说出诸如“我女友活儿好不需要自己DIY的豪言壮语。

“没有。”

“好吧，”朗姆洛认了命，“既然今天遇到了你，我就大发慈悲的帮你帮到底，过来，我教你。”

 

“你喜欢哪种？”朗姆洛摆出自己常用的几本杂志，“巨乳？丝袜？黑皮？还是亚洲妞？”

“……，我不知道。”

“这本好了，黑皮巨乳，没有人不喜欢黑皮巨乳。”朗姆洛打开杂志，递到詹姆斯面前，强迫他翻了几页。

朗姆洛没有固定女友，他单身好一阵子了。自从加入了帮派他就没有动过谈恋爱的心思，他看过太多电影里的桥段，做他们这一行的人，家人是最大的把柄。他不想让自己有这种把柄，虽然他只是帮派里等级底下的小混混，无关紧要到连被人胁迫的价值都没有。所以他只会偶尔到夜店里碰碰运气，兜里有钱的时候才会上俱乐部，而大部分时间，朗姆洛都只能靠他亲爱的右手。

黑皮美人让他兴奋起来，朗姆洛进屋之后还穿着那条拳击短裤，他将手伸进自己的裤子里，瞄了一眼詹姆斯的腿间，那里果然涨的更大了。

“脱裤子，别扭扭捏捏的。”

詹姆斯明显颤了一下，朗姆洛不管不顾，直接将他身上那条属于自己的内裤脱了下来。之后他掏出自己的老二握在手里，对詹姆斯说：“像我这样握住。”

詹姆斯睁大了眼睛，迟疑的握住自己的性器，轻轻抽了下鼻子。朗姆洛记起詹姆斯是因为差点被人强暴才到自己这里来的，刚刚的语气有点奇怪。

朗姆洛抓住詹姆斯的手，引导着詹姆斯按在他自己的老二上，然后包住他的手指，让他能够好好的握住那根需要抚慰的东西。詹姆斯因为他的动作在抽气，朗姆洛一不做二不休，干脆握着他的手上下运动起来。套弄了两下他想起自己忘记了润滑，他只好将自己的老二塞回裤子里，捡起地上的那一管润滑剂，用两根手指拧开盖子，挤了一条在覆盖着詹姆斯老二的两只手之间。有了润滑剂，朗姆洛肆无忌惮地加快了速度，粘稠的液体在指尖发出令人脸红的响声。詹姆斯舒服得毫无防备的呻吟出声，没想到从唇瓣里吐出的声音却是那么的尖细，像极了女生才能叫出的声音。

“你就是这个样子才会被哈里森他们下手。”朗姆洛被詹姆斯的声音搅乱了脑子，不仅说出了混账话，他的手还更近一步的掀起套在詹姆斯身上那件自己的破T恤，他扒开衣服，露出詹姆斯的背，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

“布洛克……布洛克！”詹姆斯的声音里带了哭腔，他有点害怕朗姆洛，更害怕自己的身体，朗姆洛摸的他太舒服了，朗姆洛的嘴唇贴上他的背，他快要被这个温度融化了，“布洛克，我快要……”

“你快要射了吗？没耐性的臭小鬼，忍一会再射会更舒服，相信我。”朗姆洛更加用力的握住了他，詹姆斯的血液在手掌下涌动，那层薄薄的皮肤粘着他的手心，他就快把他弄哭了。

他让詹姆斯释放，黏糊糊的纸巾被他砸中垃圾桶的边缘，掉在了外面。詹姆斯在沙发上掉了两滴眼泪，朗姆洛将他晾在一边，拿上润滑剂走进了浴室。坐在马桶上，朗姆洛倒上润滑剂，仅凭想象撸了起来，詹姆斯的表情浮现在眼前，朗姆洛舔舔嘴唇，回忆着詹姆斯的声音，射了出来。

等他回到沙发，詹姆斯已经睡着了。“真是麻烦，”朗姆洛念叨了一句，将床上的被子抱过来，把脸埋在里面嗅嗅，确定没有什么不愉快的味道，然后扔在了詹姆斯身上。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“快十点了，你还不回家吗？”朗姆洛把詹姆斯推醒，指了指不远处的两块剩披萨，他刚刚叫了外卖，“先吃饱肚子再走吧。”

“我不吃，”詹姆斯走下床找到他的手机，确认时间，“我得先打个电话，今晚让我住在这里吧。”

“你就这样在外面过夜，家里人不管你吗？”

“我家人对我属于放养型，他们管我妹妹比较严。”詹姆斯打了一通不到一分钟的电话，到底还是把披萨拿起来塞进了嘴里。

“原来你还有个妹妹，”朗姆洛觉得他一点哥哥的样子也没有，“还有，我可没说要让你住下。”

不出所料，詹姆斯一时无言，朗姆洛看着他抿着嘴唇吃瘪，蓝眼睛眨了又眨，最终不甘心的开口求自己收留他一晚上，他故意摆出勉为其难的样子哼了一声，算是答应，詹姆斯放下心来，开始专心的吃他剩下的披萨。

“你的后背是怎么弄的？”作为收留詹姆斯的回报，朗姆洛觉得满足一下自己的好奇心是无可厚非的。

“枪伤，”詹姆斯拉开T恤衫松垮的领子，露出胸前另一个一寸多长的小伤疤，“从这里穿过去了，在背后留下一个大洞。”

“你是被绑架过还是家里干黑手党的？我干这一行快一年了都没见过枪伤。”

詹姆斯因为朗姆洛的话笑得噎住了，他放下披萨用油腻腻的手指去开桌子上的饮料瓶，一边努力往下咽一边喘气，还好他成功的在尴尬的噎死之前打开水瓶，将披萨冲进肚子里。“都不是啦，上小学的时候和我妹妹在祖父的农场过暑假，我们在仓库里翻出一把带子弹的手枪，她拿着玩的时候打中了我——淘气的姑娘。”

“你妹妹多大？她当时没留下什么心理阴影之类的？”

“比我小一岁，真是不小心的父母，对吧。我妹妹现在很讨厌我，这大概是那件事给她带来的不好影响。上了高中之后她更讨厌我了，因为我选了和她同一所高中。不管是在家还是在学校，她基本都不和我说话的，哦，对了，我比她低一年级，因为我中间休学了……”

“看起来你很喜欢你妹妹。”

“是啊，因为她是我的妹妹啊。”

“所以你到底是妹控还是基佬？”

“我当然不是基佬！”

“好吧妹控，我只有这一床被子，你要和我一起睡到床上来吗？”

 

第二天詹姆斯换上已经干了的运动衫和裤子，和朗姆洛道别，朗姆洛迷迷糊糊的听到詹姆斯的出了门，天气太冷，他懒得起床，只是胡乱答应了一声，又继续睡下去了。

周四的时候朗姆洛在老地方等着哈里森来拿货，到了预定的时间，詹姆斯准时的出现了。他把钱递给朗姆洛，接过被朗姆洛捏的皱皱巴巴的纸袋，然后脑袋上被毫无预兆的拍了一下。

“你怎么又来了？”朗姆洛有点生气。

“哈里森要我来的，他说如果我不来就找瑞贝卡的麻烦，他们俩在一个班，”詹姆斯揉了揉被拍痛的脑袋，又补充道：“瑞贝卡就是我妹妹。”

瑞贝卡这个名字朗姆洛似乎听哈里森提起过，看来自己上次的威慑并没有起到什么效果，朗姆洛决定明天要单独找哈里森一次，虽然自己只是帮派底层、负责“跳灰”的，但是连个高中生都不把他放在眼里也太失败了。

“你饿不饿？跟我一起去吃点什么。”朗姆洛揉乱詹姆斯头上细软的棕发，带着他走出小巷。

4.

新年过后，朗姆洛被通知他不能再向这个区域贩药了。像他这样在街头和学校里、朝散户卖药的被叫做“跳灰”。这种行当类似于某种公职，一般由帮派的小组成员轮流担任，任期最多不会超过一年。为了防止被警察和胆小的毒鬼抓到或者举报，“跳灰”的人不会长期在同一个地方进行工作。一想到自己与詹姆斯会失去交集，朗姆洛很难开口告诉他这件事。詹姆斯跟他很熟了，在他揍过哈里森之后，哈里森也没有再去找詹姆斯和瑞贝卡任何麻烦。他偶尔会在晚上卖完货之后叫詹姆斯出来陪他吃饭，詹姆斯也习惯了每周末去他家里报到——他还时不时的摆出无辜的样子，让朗姆洛用手帮他解决一下生理问题。

离分别的日子越来越近，朗姆洛还是迟迟没有说出口。还剩最后十天的时候朗姆洛和他同帮派的罗林斯去了酒吧，借着酒劲儿他告诉罗林斯他迷上了一个高中生小鬼，并且深陷其中，舍不得离开了。朗姆洛也不知道自己怎么会这么大胆，向并不要好的同事倒出了心底最隐秘的渴望，对一个高中生产生感情本就不是什么光彩的事，更何况是在明确反同的帮派里？朗姆洛知道万一罗林斯说漏了嘴自己就是在自寻死路，奈何单麦芽威士忌的劲道太大，飞的他有些忘乎所以了。

罗林斯表现出与他预想相反的平静和自然，反而劝他千万别再声张这件事，不然被老大知道后果很严重。朗姆洛为他买了一杯双倍马提尼，算是对他没有嘲笑自己的一种感激。距离他两个座位的男人似乎听见了他们俩的全程对话，小声骂了一句“死基佬”，朗姆洛听见了，抓起杯子将酒喝尽，然后用最大力气把杯子扔在那个人的脑门上。

男人朝他扑过来，朗姆洛被压在地上，他不甘认输，勉强扭动着因为酒精作用而不受控制的腿脚，拳头砸在那个人脸上，他听见骨骼撞击骨骼的闷响，关节擦破了皮，而他感觉不到丝毫疼痛。他毫无章法的乱挥着拳，试图从那个人身下爬出来，或者骑到那个人身上。他快成功了，翻身的一刻他看到头顶上的黄晕灯光，那个人似乎抓到了什么东西，反射出来的光晕闪得他有点头昏，他觉得他被什么砸中了，他没看清，也感觉不出来，他又对准那个人的鼻子打了几拳，可能只打中了一下，然而力道很大，他看到那个人流了不少鼻血出来。

在酒保叫来警察之前他被罗林斯带出酒吧，他头晕的厉害，任凭罗林斯把他塞进出租车，拎到公寓门口，摸遍全身找出钥匙，最后把他扔在床上。他感觉到有热乎乎的东西在舔他的脸，舔了两下又去舔他的裤子。朗姆洛想起了那是上周詹姆斯捡来的小狗，因为家里不让养而寄放在他的公寓里。他挥挥手将小狗赶下床，困意袭来，他连眼睛都懒得睁，摸索着脱下在地上滚了半天的肮脏衣裤，将自己严严实实的裹在被子里。

隔天中午朗姆洛被大力的砸门声吵醒，宿醉让他头痛欲裂，他估计是詹姆斯来了，于是迷糊着走下床去开门，掀开被子的时候他觉得大腿一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他强撑着睁大眼睛，看到腿上有个两寸长的口子，他一下子也记不清是怎么弄伤的，只好先找了条裤子穿上，将伤口盖住，这才把詹姆斯放进来。

“给你打电话不接，我估计你昨天又去喝酒了，”詹姆斯递给朗姆洛一袋还温热的面包，袋子上的标志证明了这是新开的那家店的产品，他脱下外套，突然神色凝重的问道：“你的被子上怎么会有血？”

朗姆洛心虚地回头，那只小狗正在拼命的咬着他的被子往床下叼，两排小牙死死咬着一块血迹，看样子不把被子拖下来绝不松口。

“你的狗发情了，昨天烦了我一整晚。”朗姆洛信口胡说，在他印象里这只狗好像是只母狗。

“朗姆洛，我的狗是一只做过绝育的公狗，”詹姆斯盯着他，“到底是怎么回事。”

朗姆洛发现这小子又长个了，现在的目光快要和自己平行了，再也没有那种从下往上看的可爱样子，略带阴郁的眼神在这种情况下越发觉得威慑力十足。“好吧，”朗姆洛认输，“我可能昨天跟人打了一架，但是我喝多了，完全记不清了。”

詹姆斯叹了口气说：“你伤在哪了？”

朗姆洛老老实实的脱掉裤子，早知道那只狗会去咬被子他就不应该穿裤子，这下还要多洗一条，好麻烦啊。趁着詹姆斯去拿医药箱的功夫，他仔细回忆了一下昨天的情节，看着伤口的形状，大概是被碎酒瓶划了一下吧。

医药箱是他在哈里森手里救下詹姆斯之后为了帮詹姆斯处理瘀伤买的，结果这东西詹姆斯只用到了两次，大多数时候还是用在了他自己身上。伤口已经有些微微愈合了，詹姆斯却故意把伤口扯开，以堪称浪费的流量朝那上面倒双氧水，朗姆洛坐在马桶盖上，身上出的汗摩擦着塑料盖子发出滑腻的声音。他忍着痛看到詹姆斯偷偷笑了一下，之后这个毫无怜悯心的“护士”又将他的伤口挤来挤去，就差把手指也伸进去摸一摸了。

“我在确认有没有玻璃渣留在里面，还好不太深，不然还得上医院缝合。或者你还是上医院吧，是不是需要打个破伤风之类的？”

“你不用解释，就这样帮我包扎下就好，我知道你在发火，没事，你还可以在用力一点。”

“我讨厌你这样，朗姆洛。‘跳灰’已经很危险了，你就别再自己出去惹事儿了行不行？”

“什么时候轮到妹控小鬼对我说教了？”朗姆洛扯了扯詹姆斯的脸蛋。

 

“疼吗？”完成包扎之后詹姆斯仿佛一下子消了火，像是对刚才的粗暴道歉似的问道。

“疼，非常疼，疼得我很想照着你的脸来上一拳，”朗姆洛抓住詹姆斯脑后的头发，将那张懊悔的脸拉到自己面前，“但如果你吻我一下，我就原谅你。”


	4. Chapter 4

5.

时隔六年，朗姆洛再次回到了纽约。六年前他被派去新奥尔良，还没等他熟悉当地那些口音奇怪的印第安人和黑人，他就被人告到条子那里，因为持有大麻和可卡因而蹲了五年监狱。出狱之后他脱离了那个帮派，回到纽约找了一家搬家公司工作。自从那天晚上他吻了詹姆斯又不告而别之后，他没有再见过詹姆斯。他刚到新奥尔良时还会向罗林斯问问詹姆斯的情况，进了局子之后，连罗林斯这个联系也断了。

罗林斯已经离开纽约了，朗姆洛试着找了找那间他被划破大腿的酒吧——那里还开着，几年过去，霓虹灯的招牌有些部位已经不亮了，可店主仍然任由它并不美观的挂在那，像是故意想要朗姆洛认出来一样。

他走进去，坐到曾经坐过的那个位置，点了一杯朗姆可乐。搬家公司的工资不高，他喝了几杯之后将兜里的钱掏出来数了数，最后卡着标价点了杯威士忌。他喝醉了，长久没有接受酒精的身体反应越发敏感了，他忘了他说了什么，也忘了是谁先动手的，总之，时隔几年之后他又在同一个地方因为同样无关紧要的小事跟别人打了一架。不同的是这次没有罗林斯来把他拉走，回过神来的时候，他已经坐在警察局的长凳上。

令人唾弃，失败透顶，朗姆洛有前科，这次酒吧斗殴大概要让他进去待上几个月。他坐在法庭心不在焉的想着有没有谁能帮他付保释金，答案当然是没有。搬家公司的工作肯定是砸了，自己这下是二进宫，工作更难找，难道真的要重操旧业，回去“跳灰”吗？

法官宣布择日宣判结果，朗姆洛被送回看守所，半个小时之后，看守通知有人来看他。他一头雾水地走进会面室，想来想去只有可能是警察通知他的老板自己入狱，他的老板特意派人来告诉他被解雇了。

玻璃对面的人是詹姆斯，朗姆洛怎么也没想到詹姆斯会过来。他长高了，变壮实了，换了短发型之后显得阳光了许多。他穿着廉价西装又戴着运动手表，朗姆洛看到他手上红肿的关节，是打击沙包的痕迹。算算年头，这小子应该大学毕业了，该不会是进了联邦调查局吧。

“我刚刚在法庭上认出你了。”詹姆斯没有表现的太生气，他的语气十分平和，朗姆洛猜不透他是怎么想的、还有没有为了当初不辞而别生气。

“我没看到你。”

“罗林斯不肯告诉我你去了哪，也不告诉我你的联络方式。”

“那是因为……”朗姆洛语塞，那是因为什么他自己也并不清楚，他只是在害怕。

“罗林斯喂了我的狗吃巧克力，差点就死了！你不应该把狗丢给他，更不应该把我丢下，我找过你，不止一次。”

“抱歉。”朗姆洛调任之后那块地方由罗林斯接手，他把狗给了罗林斯，把他的地盘也给了罗林斯。罗林斯尽职尽责的“衔接教育”了哈里森，叫他不要去找詹姆斯的麻烦，然而朗姆洛没想到这家伙竟然会做出给狗吃巧克力这么没常识的事情。

“已经没关系了，那只狗我给他找了个好人家。我查了你的信息，你现在在搬家公司工作？”

“嗯，不过这下应该会被辞掉吧。”

“我会保你出去，我现在在读法学院，今天是来这边实习的，”詹姆斯微笑了一下，“所以这一定是命运的安排让我再次遇见你。再见，布洛克。”

 

 

从看守所出来时朗姆洛看到詹姆斯在等他，他换掉了西装，更加有学生的样子了。朗姆洛回忆了一下几天前最后在镜子里看见的自己的脸，不能断定现在的自己和以前相比变化了多少。

“礼物。”詹姆斯递给朗姆洛一个纸袋。

朗姆洛打开袋子，将里面的一团布料拿了出来——那是他第一次借给詹姆斯的裤子。

“我瘦了一点，现在估计穿不了了。”朗姆洛说。

\------------------end------------------


End file.
